Nat Wallace (alternate universe)
|occupation = Starfleet officer|rank = Captain (-2410-)|siblings = None|relatives = Admiral/Commodore Nat Wallace (Great Grandfather) Admiral Nat Wallace (Possible Great Grandson)|player = |image1 = Captain Nat (AU).jpg|caption1 = Nat Wallace in 2410.|insignia1 = |title = Commanding Officer}} Nat Wallace was a Starfleet officer in the early 25th century, in an alternate universe. He commanded the universe's Federation starship (as of mid-2410), although lost the vessel and eventually arrived in the prime universe, and currently has no starship to command. ( ) History Nat initially served on the , eventually being promoted to chief tactical officer and nearly took command of the vessel after the majority of the senior staff had been lost in a battle with the Klingons, however, he was knocked out by an explosion and command of the vessel instead fell to the universe's Sarah Walker. He was soon after promoted to first officer of the vessel. In time, after the Firestorm's destruction and Sarah's promotion to Vice Admiral, the now Captain was given command of his universe's . (Page 12) 2409 In 2409, Nat supported special task forces against the Borg and Undine, and was recruited as a temporal agent by presently unknown agents of the future, presumably being involved with multiple missions of temporal nature. (Page 2) 2410 By 2410, Nat had apparently been part of a mission when the was lost, and replaced with the similarly designed, albeit upgraded , and the captain participated in task forces in operations against the Iconians, and eventually became involved with the construction, testing, and modified use of the Krenim Temporal Weapon built to fight the Iconians, traveling back in time to engage the Iconians in the past, and in the end, sparing them. (Page 2) It has also been stated that the captain has been involved in Q junior's Winter Wonderland. (Page 2) Changeling Infiltration After the fact, he participated in battles against the Na'kuhl, and while doing so, Sarah was (unknownest to her crew) replaced by a changeling infiltrator who continued serving in her place while organizing an alliance between the Iconian T'Ket, the Cardassian True Way, a Breen faction, a Tholian faction, the Dominion, and possibly others behind the shadows. The changeling's alliance was eventually exposed, with "the admiral" soon leaving Starfleet with the admiral's officers and various loyalists and retreating to the Andromeda Dyson Sphere, visiting the Heart of the Storm and becoming a "Super Q" along the way. She then proceeded to wage war on the Milky Way, conquering the Klingon Empire, somehow capturing the Infamous dreadnought T.I.S. Zipporah and destroying the Infamous Armada forces in the Alpha and Beta quadrants, conquered the Federation and Romulan Republic, and eventually proceeded to conquer the Infamous armada rallied Dominion, as well as a Delta quadrant originating resurgent Borg Collective, but found their resources strained, unable to successfully wage war against both factions simultaneously. The changeling eventually formed an alliance with an prime universe counterpart of the same changeling (Page 14), as the captain tracked her down aboard the alternate and had the prime universe Sarah Walker close the connecting wormhole, trapping the captain and changeling au Sarah in the prime universe. The captain eventually headed for Risa only to have his ship destroyed, being briefly assigned to Starbase 144 and eventually being captured by mirror Nat, escaping and eventually absorbing the two changeling's Q powers and becoming a hyper-Q, eventually heading into Q junior's Winter Wonderland and tracking down the body of Muggles the Delicious with the help of Captain Alphonse, returning to the prime universe to the , waiting to see if his counterpart's mission was successful. Personal Nat is implied to drink coffee on occasion, and it is suggested that he likes pizza. He has also stated to be a fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, and plays the games on occasion. Alternate Universes There are, as of 2410, 2 alternate universe versions of Nat active; including Admiral Nat Wallace from the prime universe accessed via a wormhole in the Natara Expanse, named by the same Fleet Admiral Nat sometime prior, and his prime counterpart's mirror counterpart, and a mirror counterpart of his own. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet captains